7 Eleven Part Timer
by Chisana Kiku
Summary: Fanfic untuk Kikuro day, July 11th. Kuroko Tetsuya kerja sampingan di toko 7 eleven. Hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu, tiba-tiba makhluk berambut pirang itu muncul juga di toko tempat dia bekerja. Kise Ryouta, dengan kacamata tebal dan topi merah, dan parahnya lagi dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kuroko.


**7-ELEVEN PART TIMER**

By: ChisanaKiku

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T

Genre: General, nanti ada sedikit romance

Pairing: [Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya]

Warning: Sho-ai. Fic abal-abal. Fic _newbie._

Inspirasi: Toko 7-Eleven selalu mengingatkan saya pada Kikuro XD

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko menghela nafas di antara dinginnya udara malam, dia menatap kulit bundar berwarna oranye yang dipegangnya. Sudah menipis dan tidak enak lagi dipegang, saat di drible juga pantulannya mengecil. Kuroko juga melihat sepatu basket berwarna putih yang dikenakan, bagian depannya sudah mulai membuka dan membuatnya agak sulit bergerak. - Ah, sepertinya harus membeli sepatu dan bola basket baru lagi. Kuroko memutuskan berhenti berlatih. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia baru saja berlatih basket sendirian untuk menghadapi _Interhigh_ SMA di tahun keduanya. Walau latihan yang diberikan pelatih Riko di sekolahnya sudah cukup banyak, dia merasa masih perlu berlatih lebih banyak lagi agar lebih kuat. Lagipula Kuroko memang suka basket, jadi dia merasa senang bisa bermain basket lebih banyak.

Setelah memasukkan bola basket ke dalam tasnya, Kuroko melangkah pulang. Ada perasaan tidak enak merasuk di hati Kuroko. Kuroko teringat, saat dia di kelas satu SMA, sepertinya sudah belasan kali dia meminta uang dari orangtuanya untuk membeli bola basket, sudah 3 kali dia membeli sepatu basket dalam setahun, dan ada juga biaya untuk latihan basket ke luar kota. Walau orang tua Kuroko tidak pernah mengeluh tentang keuangan keluarga mereka, Kuroko merasa tidak enak untuk terus minta uang untuk keperluan basketnya.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan, "Aku... sudah cukup umur, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku cari kerja sampingan." ujar Kuroko dalam hati dengan

semangat.

* * *

.

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu 3 hari, Kuroko sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan. Dia kerja sebagai bagian kasir di _convenience store_ yang memang ada di mana-mana di kota Tokyo, 7-Eleven. Kepala tokonya, Pak Tanaka, sangat baik. Saat Kuroko mencoba melamar, pria separuh baya itu hanya memandang wajah Kuroko dan bilang "Sepertinya kamu anak baik dan sopan, tentu saja kamu diterima, bekerja yang rajin ya.", sambil tersenyum dan menepuk menepuk pundak Kuroko beberapa kali. Hanya semudah itu dan Kuroko mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan pertamanya. Namun hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu makhluk itu muncul, si rambut pirang dengan kacamata tebal dan topi merah. Dan parahnya lagi dia mengenakan seragam toko berwarna merah dengan angka 7 besar di dada kanannya, seragam yang sama dengan Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, perkenalkan, dia anak baru, namanya Kise-kun. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi pramuniaga di toko ini." Pak Tanaka memperkenalkan pramuniaga baru itu kepada Kuroko. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Kise-kun?" Kuroko menyipitkan matanya. Kise hanya membalas dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling mengenal ya, kalau begitu tolong bimbing dia ya Kuroko-kun. Pekerjaan Kise-kun akan lebih banyak mengurus barang dalam toko, tetapi kadang dia akan menjadi bagian kasir saat ada banyak pelanggan, tolong bantuannya ya. Saya keluar dulu untuk mengurus orderan barang." Pria paruh baya itu mengakhiri pembicaraan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kedua bola mata biru Kuroko menatap bola mata emas Kise. Kise selalu tidak tahan kalau ditatap begitu. "Uhm, yah ini cuma kebetulan-kebetulan." Kise berusaha menghindar bertatapan dengan Kuroko. "Ini pasti takdir, lihat angka 7 kan nomor seragam basketku di Kaijo, dan nomor 11 itu nomor seragam basket Kurokocchi di Seirin, jadi itu berarti kita ditakdirkan kerja sampingan disini, nama toko ini seven eleven kan." Kise berusaha memberi alasan sambil menunjuk pada nama toko yang ada di bajunya.

"Yang benar saja Kise-kun." Kuroko berhenti menatap Kise dan menghela nafas. Helaan nafas itu membuat Kise takut, takut jika Kuroko kecewa dan tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Maaf Kurokocchi, biasanya aku cari kamu di lapangan basket umum yang biasanya pas aku pulang dari kerjaan model, tapi kamu ga ada. Pas aku sms Kurokocchi, kamu ga mau jawab. Akhirnya aku tanya Kagamicchi, dan dia bilang Kurokocchi kerja sampingan disini. Aku cuma mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Kurokocchi, jadi akhirnya aku melamar kerja disini juga." Kise menumpahkan semuanya dengan nada cepat dan tidak teratur.

"Apalagi lihat nama toko ini Kurokocchi. Seven eleven, seven eleven." Kise sampai mengulang dua kali sambil melebarkan rentangan tangannya.

"Ha..." Kuroko mengeluarkan suara datar.

"Lalu kacamata dan topi itu?" lanjut Kuroko.

"Tentu saja untuk penyamaran, aku kan model, bisa susah kalau ketemu fansku. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa Kurokocchi bisa langsung mengenaliku, aku kan sudah menyamar." Kise balik bertanya.

"Eh..., uhng, dari tinggi badan, rambut pirang, lagian Kise-kun tetap ganteng walau memakai kacamata tebal. Entahlah, mungkin karena kita sering ketemu, makanya aku bisa langsung mengenalimu." Kuroko menjawab dengan suara datar.

Wajah Kise langsung memerah mendengar jawaban itu dan Kuroko mendadak menghilang dari hadapan Kise.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali." tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah berada di kasir sambil memberi salam kepada pelanggan.

"Heh. _Missdirection_. Cepat sekali, apa ini jurus basket baru dari Kurokocchi" ucap Kise di dalam hati sambil keheranan.

"Kise-kun, mulai lah bekerja." ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baik." Kise tidak berkutik dan langsung menata barang.

* * *

.

.

.

Note dari penulis: Uhuk, fic pertama saya, masih abal-abal. Sebenarnya saya mau ngepost ini kemarin pas 11 Juli 2014. Tapi apa daya. Pas saya register malam-malam kesini, ternyata harus nunggu 12 jam sebelum ngepost fic baru. Langsung_ internal scream_ karena ga bisa ngepost tepat tanggal 11 Juli.

Saya ngga pernah kerja di mini market dan juga ngga pernah ke 7 Eleven, hiks bukan orang Jakarta. Jadi maklum aja, pekerjaan yang ada di fic ini lebih ke mengarang bebas. /plak

Saya udah ada ide untuk chapter 2, tapi belum menyusun kata-katanya. Juga menunggu feedback sih ehehe. Sayangnya saya suka prokas. Entah kapan saya mood nulis lagi /plak

**Kurouji:** Ah terimakasih, sempai adalah komentator pertama saya. Baru beberapa menit ngepost langsung ada yang komentar. Saya senangnya bukan main XD. Pemisahan paragrafnya kurang lebar ya, nanti saya perbaiki. Dan baru sadar sekarang, banyak dialog yang ga di akhiri tanda titik, lupa. Sekarang sudah saya perbaiki.

**Eqa**: Jangan kuatir Eqa, kamu ditabok massal bareng Kise kok =)). Iya, nanti saya lanjutin :)


End file.
